Blind leading the blind
by Etoilemment
Summary: Fin alternative de l'épisode 1x16, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment... Jisbon, M pas si soft finalement .


**Bonjour à tous! Pour changer un peu, je reviens avec encore un autre pairing. cette fois, un Jisbon :) **

**Il se passe après l'épisode 1x16, et, pour plus de commodité, je me suis permise de le faire figurer le soir plutôt que le matin.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

_~~x_ B_l_**in**d l_e_ad**in**g t_h_e _bl_in**d**..._x~~_

* * *

Une fois encore, Teresa Lisbon était la dernière à quitter le CBI .

Une fois encore, ces trois dernières journées avait été très éprouvantes. Bilan : Une bombe explosée, et un consultant aveugle, et franchement énervant avec l'ensemble des malheureux qui croisaient son chemin . Enfin , plus énervant encore que d'ordinaire, si d'aventure cela se trouvait possible .

Patrick Jane, car c'était bien lui, était vraiment le roi des emmerdeurs.

Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? On avait eu probablement la bonté de le raccompagner chez lui ( ou on en avait eu marre de l'entendre se plaindre ou de la voir errer comme une âme en peine ).

Teresa Lisbon était sur le point d'éteindre la dernière lampe qui brillait encore, l'éclairage étant assuré par le soleil déclinant, lorsqu'elle aperçut, alors qu'elle jetait machinalement un regard vers le divan de son emmerdeur favori, ledit emmerdeur, allongé mais semblant conscient, la monture noire de ses lunettes opaques dissimulant toujours son regard azur.

Toute la journée, il avait été odieux, manipulateur, menteur, et avait agi comme bon lui semblait sans se soucier des répercutions d'une telle attitude sur quiconque. Évidemment, cela ne changeait pas beaucoup des autres journées qui peuplaient sa misérable existence de gardienne de Jane, songea-t-elle. Mais tout de même , ces deux jours avaient marqué un nouveau stade dans l'exaspération, l'irritation, le mécontentement qu'étaient capable de susciter son consultant auprès des autres, mais surtout auprès d'elle.

Oh oui , elle aurait voulu l'étrangler .Furieusement. Il le mériterait amplement, songea-t-elle.

Et pourtant, à le voir si calme dans le crépuscule, les rayons d'or jouant avec ses boucles aériennes, son consultant avait l'air d'un ange. Un ange dont elle n'avait pas croisé le regard de toute la journée , et qui, peut-être, ne la fixerait plus jamais de ses iris si limpides, si doux, et si espiègles à la fois …

Il semblait si vulnérable, ainsi privé, désarmé, à la merci du premier venu. Il en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais quelques heures plus tôt, alors que cet homme blessé avait tenté de le tuer et que lui et Grace avaient tenté de prendre la fuit en voiture aveugle. Conduire en étant aveugle, non mais il était devenu fou? Il s'en était fallu de peu , de très peu, pour que cet homme perde la vie, soit tué par les balles d'un déséquilibré , soit écrasé contre on-ne-sait-quoi avec sa voiture. Elle avait eu peur . Non, pas pour son consultant, bien entendu, mais pour elle-même! Qu'aurait-elle pu dire à Minelli pour expliquer le cadavre de Jane? Il exagérait, franchement ! Il n'y avait que lui pour conduire une voiture en étant incapable de voir devant soi. Mais il essayait d'échapper à la mort, se dit-elle. Il n'avait guère le choix. Il était livré à lui-même, personne ne le protégeait, elle aurait probablement dû être auprès de lui, histoire de l'avoir à l'oeil , sans mauvais jeu de mots...

Lisbon était partagée . L'étrangler ou l'étreindre ?

Après tout, lui qui n'est que par son regard d'acier, vif, pénétrant, lisant dans les chairs comme dans les âmes, lui qui n'existe qu'à travers cette faculté extraordinaire qui est sienne, que devient-il sans cette part de son être ? Elle s'en voulut soudain, d'être si égoïste. Il devait passer l'une des journées les plus angoissantes de son existence, et elle, passait son temps à se plaindre de lui, à l'enfoncer encore d'avantage, et à profiter de sa condition .

Profiter de sa condition … Il venait justement de se redresser s'asseyant droit dans son canapé, ses mains parcourant lentement ses cuisses, puis ses genoux, une expression d'infinie tristesse au creux de chacune des courbures de ses lèvres et des fossettes de ses joues. Profiter de sa condition . La clé.

Lisbon s'avança rapidement, mais sans bruit, ayant retiré ses talons au profit de ballerines plus confortables en cette fin de journée.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui , et posa doucement ses mains sur celles de son consultant, qui étaient encore sur ses cuisses, bien sagement, bien tristement .

Il sursauta, se sentant vulnérable, ainsi exposé sans défense .

« Qui est-ce ? Lisbon ? C'est vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint une main, qui, après avoir joué un instant avec ses boucles, glissa le long de son cou, de son torse, lentement .

Il était totalement abasourdi, voulut amorcer un geste vers ses lunettes, mais un coup sec l'en dissuada instantanément. Il gémit de façon indignée . Et rougit instantanément devant le plaisir qu'il ressentir à ce simple contact. Lisbon entrouvrit sa chemise. Caressa son torse parsemé d'éclats d'or. Titilla son téton droit.

« Ququququ 'est-ce que vous ffffffaites ? »

Il n'en menait pas large. Les mains avaient glissé, encore plus bas le long de son corps, déclenchant sur leur passage un léger soupir et une respiration devenue ardue à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient de son entrejambe, douloureusement tendu déjà .

« Vvvvvous n'avez pas le ddddroit de faire ça, je nnnneee suis pas en pleine possesssion de mes moyyens …. » .

Vaine tentative. Il capitula enfin, lorsque, sa ceinture, son pantalon, sa braguette ouverts, il sentit de petits doigts se faufiler sous son caleçon et caresser, avec une timidité soudaine, sa verge tendue et engorgée .

Elle voulait lui faire du bien, être là sans l'être, lui permettre d'occulter un instant sa condition, son infirmité, et tout ces démons et ces fantômes qui hantaient chacun de ses gestes .

Elle voulait lui faire don d'un peu de liberté, rien que quelques secondes .

Et puis, elle avait le contrôle, pour une fois que ça lui arrivait avec Jane, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en priver …

Lisbon amorça un mouvement lent de va et vient le long de la partie tendue de son consultant. Soit, il était totalement tendu, crispé par son impuissance à contrôler quoi que ce soit à cet instant, par cette chose inconnue se mouvant contre lui, mais Lisbon ne caressait que la partie tendue dans sa direction, pulsant à présent pour elle, comme elle pouvait le constater. Insistant sur son gland luisant, descendant jusqu'à la garde de son épée et venant taquiner les attributs dudit consultant, qui en cet instant gémissait de frustration et de plaisir, Lisbon avait le contrôle, et souriait devant le plaisir que cela lui procurait.

Il semblait aimer également, si elle en jugeait par les gémissements de plus en plus gutturaux qui émanaient de la gorge de son vis à vis, par son cou tendu vers l'arrière et ses mains agitées de tressautements.

Elle décida d'accentuer les sensations de cet homme. De le prendre totalement et de lui faire perdre le contrôle encore davantage.

Mais avant, il lui fallait satisfaire son désir le plus profond en cet instant, devant ces dents mutines mordillant ces lèvres tentatrices. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et se pencha sur lui, scellant leurs lèvres. Jane eut un sursaut de surprise, avant de réagir tout à fait positivement à ce contact fort plaisant, en y répondant de manière appliquée. Il ignorait qui il embrassait, mais devant ses yeux aveugles, seule demeurait l'image de Teresa Lisbon.

Alors il y mit du cœur, tentant de prendre la direction du baiser. Il n'y parvint guère. Cette tentative ne fit qu'agacer Lisbon, qui, plaquant sa main droite derrière la nuque de son consultant, le chevauchant rapidement en tentant d'ignorer son sexe tendu, le reprit, le posséda sans lui laisser d'autre alternative qu'accepter la cadence qu'elle imposait à leur baiser, sans autre choix que de se laisser faire, s'abandonner à ses lèvres, à ses mains. Elle le voulait.

Il finit par le comprendre, par l'accepter, et par capituler sous les salves délicieuses de baisers qui l'assaillaient. Il murmura: « Je me rends. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais épargnez mes cheveux... »

Lisbon sourit. Il était incorrigible, il plaisantait vraiment sans arrêt! Il n'en menait pourtant pas large, mais n'en laissait que peu paraître. Toujours le contrôle. Bien.

Il allait goûter à sa volonté, dans ce cas.

Et sa volonté consistait en cet instant à lui faire le plus de bien possible, tout en marquant sa dominance.

Alors, descendant des genoux de son blond attitré, elle se mit à genoux, lui écarta violemment les jambes, et après avoir jaugé un instant la hampe appréciable qui la pointait, elle la prit en bouche, totalement, sans aucune forme de sommation.

Il glapit « Vous...Oh...Oohhhh... »

Elle était totalement satisfaite de cette absence de répartie. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas penser aux conséquences de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle accentua la succion sur son membre, se focalisant à présent sur l'extrémité de ce dernier, glissant sa langue le long de chaque veine turgescente, à l'intérieur de chaque pli de l' anatomie imposante et frémissante de désir de Jane.

Accélérant son mouvement, elle sentait sous sa langue Jane devenir de plus en plus dur, tendu, douloureux. Sa verge lui procurait en cet instant un plaisir dévorant. Un plaisir comme inédit, pour un homme ankylosé par la vie.

Lorsqu'elle reprit la totalité du membre de son consultant en bouche, tout en jouant avec ses testicules, ce dernier tenta d'ôter ses lunettes. Lisbon s'en aperçut, libéra le pénis de son amant, se redressa à califourchon sur lui et donna à nouveau un coup sec sur sa main. Elle plaça ensuite sa propre main sur la gorge du consultant, accentua légèrement la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse retomber son bras, puis prit doucement son pénis entre ses doigts et posa simplement son pouce sur le sommet.

Il gémit : « C'est une punition? Pardon, je ne le ferai plus... Continuez s'il vous plait... »

Elle resserra sa prise sur son cou « Oui...oui. Je ne résiste plus, je ne dis plus rien, mais pitié continuez! ».Sa voix suppliante la rendit plus conciliante. La prise sur son cou se détendit.

Le pouce bougea d'un centimètre. Il grogna. La prise se raffermit sur le cou du consultant.

Il se faisait violence pour ne pas intervenir à nouveau, se sentant au bord de l'explosion et de l'asphyxie. La seconde l'emportant sur la première, il réussit à se taire. Elle desserra à nouveau sa prise. Puis reprit son mouvement sur le membre de son vis à vis, de façon frénétique, sa langue sur le prépuce du gland, sa main contre la base de sa verge luisante et tendue.

Rendue intolérable par la frustration, impossible,la jouissance de l'homme blond fut presque instantanée ensuite. Il gémissait d'une voix rauque qui lui était inconnue, tremblait sous le coup de l'orgasme dévastateur, se répandit dans la main de Lisbon qui le finissait à la main. En le voyant venir, elle reprit rapidement son membre entre ses dents, et il vint encore, puissamment, se déversant au sein de sa bouche avide.

Elle levait les yeux vers lui. Ce spectacle valait tout ce qu'elle avait pu observer jusque là. Elle se demanda, une seconde durant, « Combien ? Combien de temps? », puis profita de ce qu'elle voyait. Il était là, abandonné à son plaisir, ailleurs, vivant, et satisfait l'espace de quelques instants.

Il n'en fallait pas davantage à son propre bonheur, là, tout de suite.

Elle sut à cet instant que la totalité de son être aspirait à fournir à cet homme si beau sous le clair de lune à présent bien installé au firmament, le bonheur, la félicité, autant qu'elle pourrait lui en accorder, et si il le voulait bien. Elle sut qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'attendrait aussi longtemps que possible, et que pour l'instant, il n'était guère prêt à autre chose qu'à cela, du plaisir volé à une nuit étoilée. Et elle l'acceptait.

Elle se redressa, l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il murmura, pantelant : « Merci... ».

Nous étions vendredi 22h, et à cet instant, Jane sut qu'il resterait tard tous les vendredis possibles, et Lisbon sut qu'elle serait là.

Elle devait revoir ses yeux se fermer sous le plaisir, alors qu'à cet instant même, ils s'ouvraient pour elle.

Pourtant, elle ne prit pas la peine d' attendre leur ouverture en face de lui. Elle s'éclipsa, et se dissimulant derrière un panneau, elle le regarda ôter ses pansements, encore sous le coup de l'orgasme, et put ainsi voir, sous les rayons de lune, briller étrangement ses yeux. Lorsqu'une larme ruissela de leurs coins, Lisbon comprit. En cet instant de plaisir intense, il souffrait. Avait peur. Culpabilisait.

Il semblait désorienté, perdu, plus brisé que jamais. En ruines.

Et la simple présence de ces larmes montrait qu'un mur était tombé cette nuit là. Demeuraient tous les autres. Mais elle était là pour cela, et puis ils avaient tout le temps...

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous ? Tout avis m'aidera à progresser, alors à vos claviers! ^^ A bientôt .**


End file.
